


If You Dare

by Lunarborn



Series: Mystic messenger soulmate au [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Can be read alone, M/M, Soulmate AU, chapter add on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarborn/pseuds/Lunarborn
Summary: There were a million things he should say here, and ‘sorry for projecting all my family problems onto you for years without your knowing’ was definitely one of them. But his tongue felt like lead and it was a struggle to get anything out, let alone a too late apology.“You kept me waiting.” He said instead.It came out too soft, without anger, without resentment; it scared him.————Zen finds out Jumin is his soulmate, and makes the possibly poor decision of meeting him for coffee.





	If You Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~  
> This is the fic this comes from [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9687743/chapters/21869969) I recommend at least reading the fic summary it will help you understand the soulmate au it's based off. 
> 
> If not, its basically and au where you can write on your skin and your soulmate will briefly see the writing because it disappears. To my readers of the regular fic: I promise I'll update soon, probably today or tomorrow I have an interview today though so this is all I could get out! 
> 
> Let me know what you think please!!

For the tenth time in the past five minutes, Zen scrolled through his phone to try and pass the time as he waited. The chairs at this little coffee shop were stiff and too small for his long legs, the wifi was terrible, yet the coffee was too rich and delicious to find impatient complaint in it. It didn't make much sense to be complaining when he chose this meeting place, but it wasn't as if he'd ever been here, he just chose this place because it was the first that had popped into his mind. It was across from his apartment and he passed it all the time and he had been nervous.

Nervous, no he wasn't nervous, probably just irritated. Yeah, that was it. There was no way anyone should ever be nervous about meeting with Jumin Han over coffee. This whole thing was completely ridiculous, not to mention annoying, and why wasn't he here _yet_. Sure, Zen had showed up an hour early, but he half expected Jumin to already be there, somehow knowing Zen would arrive at this time. Maybe that was a bit unrealistic, but it felt he should know that sort of thing, seeing as how they were soulmates and all.

The word ‘soulmate’ was making his stomach do strange little flips that were more than a little uncomfortable, and when he stood abruptly his chair made a loud screeching noise that got him a few stares. He quickly went to go order his drink a third time, and he could hardly supply a fake smile as the cashier tried talking him up, quirk to her lips and a finger twirling hair. Whether she recognized him or simply thought he was attractive(both were too common)she had tried making a pass at him every time he'd come up to the counter, and he was a little too stressed to reply as politely as he'd like. He'd blame Jumin for that.

She seemed to notice the strain in his smile, and when she immediately backed off, Zen almost sighed in relief. Maybe it was a bit rude, but at least she had gotten the picture. Did that mean he should be thanking Jumin instead? No, no way in hell was he thanking him, _he wasn't even here._

By the time he had made his way back to his seat in the corner, coffee warm in his hands, the bell above the front door chimed. Despite his best efforts to remain calm, Zen's head shot up at the sound. Jumin had just walked through the doorway, exactly five minutes early. Even though they were in a small coffee shop he was dressed in business casual, collared shirt, sweater, tie and all. Zen wanted to be annoyed by the fact, he really did, but Jumins well groomed appearance led his thoughts somewhere else entirely.

Quickly downing some of the warm coffee as an excuse for his blush, he did his best to derail his thoughts. Why was it so easy for them to trail there, when he had been so sure that this man did nothing but anger him, belittle and look down upon him in the same sort of way his brother did? Then again, his brother had made his disdain very clear, while Jumin always argued against it.

“Of course, I’d never even consider it if that damn Trust Fund Kids pretty handwriting hadn't shown up on my arm…” He muttered irritably into the lid of his cup, trying to justify his own doubt.

“What was that?”

Of course Jumin had spotted him and simply booked it for the table, the guy didn't even buy anything first, and Zen was terrified by how little that bothered him. It was a miracle in itself he didn't spill his coffee all over himself. He did however, with all the grace and charm he was known for, choke on said coffee, leading to a moment of awkward quiet aside from his wheezing.

“N-nothing, geez! You can't just sneak up on someone like that.”

Jumin pulled the chair across from him out, silent and graceful as he sat down, effortlessly making both himself look even more out of place and Zen look like more of a baboon. He blinked once, his face a blank slate as he stared at him silently. Zen, on the other hand, was left red faced and sputtering all over again.

“I didn't realize I would startle you,” Jumin began slowly, carefully, as if worried his words might make the other jump out of his skin all over again. “We are in a public place, that you requested we meet in at this time. I was also certain that the door alarmed you of my presence just moments ago. Were you not looking at me?”

God, his voice was so smooth, like air; he was always so calm and collected, he'd only been here three minutes and his very aura was setting Zen _on fire_. With anger, is what he wanted to assure himself, but it wasn't, had it ever been? Was he always this nervous around Jumin, did he just hide it from even himself with false rage? _What the Hell._  There were a million things he should say here, and ‘sorry for projecting all my family problems onto you for years without your knowing’ was definitely one of them. But his tongue felt like lead and it was a struggle to get anything out, let alone a too late apology.

 “You kept me waiting.” He said instead.

It came out too soft, without anger, without resentment; it scared him. If he didn't hate Jumin, then why did he always feel like this around him? Like his veins were ablaze, a fiery trail of embers, that burned fiercely through his heart, his soul. Could he really have been so stubborn as to misplace his own passions?

For a moment the marble facade cracked, Jumins lips quirking up in a knowing smile and his eyes sparkling with mirth. And it was stunning, Zen was almost angry at himself, how was it that he never noticed these things before?

“Yes, I'm aware.” He replied in that rich, smooth, baritone that Zen had somehow never realized was even there before either. God, this was ridiculous.

“Oh? If you knew then why did you keep me waiting all that time?” Zen eagerly shot back, relieved that his inner turmoil didn't show in his voice.

Still, those knowing eyes made him nervous. Seriously, was he going to be nervous all night? It wasn't as if he was a middle schooler on his first date, he was a grown man, for crying out loud. A grown man who had repressed his obvious feelings of affection for _Jumin Han_ for _years._

“Knowing you, it made sense you would arrive far too early. I suppose I thought you took this time to help compose yourself. Did you need me to leave and provide you more time to do so?”

There was a challenge in his words, but not a hostile one. As if things couldn't get any weirder, Zen quickly placed it. Flirting. He was trying to flirt with him, and it was strange and dry and it was entirely Jumin Han and entirely not. It was secretive at best, a dialogue that easily seemed mundane but could only truly excite if you knew what to look for, like an inside joke meant for friends, lovers. And still it was a challenge at its center, and the question was if Zen would play along, if he really felt this fire in his veins, _if he wanted this the way Jumin did._

 “You're only leaving if you're leaving long enough to buy something. It's rude to loiter around and not get anything, you know.”

He had meant it to come out like venom but it sounded much more like honey, something gentle and sweet. He couldn't even remember to feign annoyance. And that stone facade all but melted, a whirlwind of emotions sweeping across his face: disbelief, anxiety, assurance, _joy_. He thought he only ever strived to carve that stone face into one of the same angry fire he felt when he argued with him all these years, had thought it a loss that he couldn't ever get anything more than annoyance from him. For the first time he was accepting that Jumins charm really came from something he was sure his business associates never saw. Because when the statue morphed into that of true emotion, when it wasn't hidden under the surface, he was hands down the most stunning thing Zen had ever seen.

He rose and went as silently as he had came, and Zen felt a strange jolt of delight as the cashier saw his eyes on Jumin and connected the dots. A line of distinction he had never wanted to made before. But he had wanted an exciting, passionate, puzzle piece sort of romance with his soulmate. It was comical how easy it was to see that playing out in his own head now, even when a part of him in the back of his mind screamed at him to treat this man with the same anger he'd felt for years, out of nothing more than habit.

Jumin came back with a plain black coffee in hand, and it was so predictable that Zen barked out a laugh. Jumin looked so confused by it he could laugh again, but he just stood and shook his head.

“These chairs are seriously uncomfortable, mind if we go for a walk instead?” He couldn't actually remember a time when he was this civil with Jumin, ever, and he felt embarrassed by how hot headed he had been before. He judged, had stereotyped him, decided that Jumin was something he wasn't knowingly, if only to take out his own misplaced anger.

 Jumin was looking down at his dress shoes, eyebrows furrowed in contemplation, as if he was actually considering saying no. But then he looked up again, with a smile that was quiet and warm, and nodded.

Zen ditched his coffee in the trash outside and Jumin didn't even bother pretending to feel bad as he did the same. If anything he looked relieved to not have to drink it, he probably didn't want to stomach coffee that cheap. There was a strange conflict Zen encountered with how snobby that was, and the fact that Jumin was going drink it without complaint if they had stayed. He was trying, and Zen would be damned if he didn't do his best to put all his pointless frustrations aside.

There was a brief stop as Jumin spoke with his driver in the waiting car and then he turned and they were walking down the sidewalk and he was eyeing Zen uncertainly.

“What is it?”

His tone came out a bit harsher than he intended, but Jumin didn't seem perturbed, only sighing as if he had decided something. He silently held out his arm for Zen to link his own with, looking at him with the same knowing smile.

They linked arms and it was a little awkward, was sure to look completely weird to any passerby. There was a moment of silence and Zen steeled himself, inhaling sharply before speaking.

“Jumin.”

“Zen.”

“I want this.”

“But?”

“But I haven't treated you fairly all this time, and I think it's only right that I apologize. I held resentment for you that was misplaced, I didn't even really dislike you, I just disliked who you reminded me of. I know...you were just trying to help me. I'm sorry.”

“I forgive you.” Jumin spoke casually, as if this whole thing was just that simple, as if it didn't matter.

“W-what?”

“I've always liked you, Zen. I tried to make that clear, but you were persistently stubborn. I knew your resentment was misplaced. That didn't mean it didn't frustrate me or…” his voice shifted to something that was a near whisper, “hurt me, but I was able to brush it off. It clearly wasn't personal.”

“Holy shit.”

It was all Zen could manage for a moment, because he had been so adamant on hating Jumin he couldn't even see how patient, kind, _loving_  he was. Jumin raised an eyebrow at him, obviously not appreciative of the response, but Zen was too overwhelmed by his own emotions to even try to explain.

No, instead he was grabbing that expensive looking tie and pulling Jumin in and if he made any complaint as Zen pressed their lips together he didn't hear it. There was a brief moment where nothing happened, where Jumin was stiff and unresponsive, and it was enough to have Zen regretting his impulsiveness, to start pulling away.

But then Jumins hand was carding through Zen's hair, pulling him back in, and his lips were alive against his. Briefly Zen realized he'd never kissed anyone taller than him, thought it strange, but then he couldn't think of something so trivial. Because their mouths were moving together, and Jumin was kissing him fervently, as if he'd been waiting years to; and what if he had? And then his teeth were grazing Zen's bottom lip, and Zen actually heard something that sounded an awful lot like a _whine_  slip through his own throat. Embarrassed, he pulled away. Their foreheads rested together, and Jumin was _holding_ him. An arm coiled around his waist while his other hand was still combing through his hair.

“I, um...what just...d-did we just?” He stuttered uselessly.

Zen wasn't some sort of virgin, kissing or otherwise, why was he getting tongue tied? He was suave, charming, smooth—

“We kissed,” Jumin snorted derisively, “Was that not clear to you?”

Zen glowered at him, and Jumin laughed quietly. Zen was just about to tell him off, soulmate-boyfriend be damned, but then Jumin was pressing his smiling lips against his again, and that was at least a little distracting.

Zen's phone choosing that time to ring was even more so. He was considering ignoring it, it was getting kind of late and he was busy kissing a dashing jerk, until he saw the caller ID.

MC might be upset or something, calling this late, it would be super rude and ungentlemanly to ignore her.

The look on Jumins face when Zen pulled away from his arms and answered the phone could only be described as ‘pure irritation’, and Zen sent a victorious sort of grin his way.

“MC, is everything okay? You're calling awfully late.”

He made sure to speak as quietly as he could, so as to avoid Jumin overhearing. No doubt he would let something embarrassing slip. Intentionally, of course. 


End file.
